


It’s a grown-up business, J.B.

by seventeensteps



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Drabble, Inspired by Photography, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 14:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3451187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventeensteps/pseuds/seventeensteps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(inspired by this <a href="https://pbs.twimg.com/media/B-xtUdEUMAEJa6d.jpg">pic</a>)</p>
<p>translation into Русский available: <a href="http://ficbook.net/readfic/2951122">Это дело взрослых, Джей Би</a> by <a href="http://ficbook.net/authors/134961">Leraaaa_and_Co</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	It’s a grown-up business, J.B.

 

Eggsy was lying on their bed, J.B. at his side, reading when he heard the sound of the bathroom door opening.

 

Looking up, he turned his head to the source of that sound, and what greeted him suddenly made his breath catch.

 

Because that was Harry Hart right there, _half naked_ , one hand scrubbing a towel over his wet head, causing his beautiful shoulder muscle to flex slightly. Eggsy couldn’t help but let his eyes track the droplets of water across the broad chest, and down over the proportionate abs to the small trail of dark brown hair that disappeared under the white cotton towel that hung dangerously low on his hips.

 

He inadvertently licked his lips.

 

“Good view?” a low voice woke him up from his trance.

 

Eggsy blinked, a hint of smile on his lips. “Quite so, Harry,” he said, before closing the book, and placed it on the nightstand.

 

The older man laughed, his eyes glinted like he knew what Eggsy was thinking. Not surprising, though. Harry could always see right through him. Harry’s long fingers brushed back the locks of dark hair that were falling into his eyes while using his other hand to dry his body quickly with the small towel, and then skillfully threw it backward into the laundry basket sitting in the bathroom. “And are you only going to watch, Eggsy?”

 

_Oh, Harry._

 

He picked J.B. up before got out of bed and marched to the bedroom door, and opened it. J.B. tilted his head, innocent eyes staring at his person like he was confused when Eggsy put him down outside the usual sleeping territory. Eggsy sighed fondly; he had to bend down to his pug, petted him, and explained, “it’s a grown-up business, J.B.. Kid’s not allowed.”

 

J.B.’s whole face frowned at his owner.

 

He felt a tad guilty, but he knew J.B. would understand when he was old enough.

 

Eggsy closed the door; then turned back to the man lying coolly on the giant bed, legs crossed at the ankles.

 

He grinned.

 

“Mister Harry Hart, Gary ‘Eggsy’ Unwin never stops at just looking.”

 


End file.
